New Friends In A Strange Land
by happypie
Summary: When Courtney moves to America earlier than her best friend to find them an apartment, she meets some people she never thought she would be lucky enough to meet. Starkid story
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long blond hair flying behind her as she runs is almost clear of the airport when she runs into something solid. At first she thinks it's a wall but as she slowly looks up she sees a man's face

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" the girl stutters out nervously

"Hey its ok I'm sure you didn't mean to do it" said the man amused. He can tell the girl is scared and tries to make a joke of it

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? A big muscly man yells across the floor

The girl tries to run but slips and falls just as she gets back on her feet the man grapes her by the hair

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY YOU WERE TALKING TO?"

"No one I just ran in to him"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU BITCH" with that he sings an almighty fist at her and hits her in the face. As she falls she hit her head on the concrete floor of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

When I wake up I'm on something soft. A couch I think. I slowly sit up checking for any broken bones. Once I'm sure I have nothing broken I carefully reach around my back to see if there is anything amiss there. All good. I slowly open my eyes and see a dozen faces looking down at me. I think they can see the panic starting to set in as they all take a step back at the same time. One person lean down and gets right in my face.

"Well she's awake"

"We can see that you idiot"

They sounded so much like the Starkids I started giggling

"And she can laugh that's good" I hear the unmistakeable sound of skin hitting skin and freeze up.

"Hey, are you ok?" I look up to see the man I ran into at the airport look down at me

"Uh…yeah I'm fine thanks for your help…OH MY DEAD WIZARD GOD YOU'RE JOE WALKER!"

"Well I guess she knows who I am" Joe said laughing

"Hey, hey, hey what about me?!" suddenly I am no longer looking up at Joe walker. In fact he was on the floor. I was now looking into the face of Joey Richter.

"Yes I know who you are you big oaf"

"I like her already" a little voice said close to my ear

"HI Lauren" I said without turning my head.

"Awwwww how did ya know it was me?"

"Back home we call my best friend the Lauren Lopez of our school; you have no idea how much you have in common" I responded with a shrug.

"Haha that's so cool! Another me…" Lauren dramatically looked off into the distance making me giggle once more. "But how so?" Lauren quizzed, sitting next to me.

"Her name is Cassie and just like you, she is kinda the "Short, Cute girl who plays boys". She's crazy. Absolutely nuts, has an obsession with Harry Potter and You guys, seriously she is going to flip out when she finds out that I'm meeting you guys right now. Never give her sugar that just makes her crazier. Just like you, she is a Ravenclaw, loves all things shiny, she's really loud, although she doesn't realise it. And she's really nice and moral, like sometimes it makes us feel mean. But she has a very protective side to her. And she's talented. Although, unlike you, she can't sing." I finished looking back to the StarKids who all had shocked and confused faces, except for Lauren who looked elated.

"Holy shit, they could be twins!" Brian Holden commented, all the StarKids nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know! Hence why we call her the "Lauren Lopez of our school.""

"Wait, how rude of us, what's your name?" Joey asked giving me his famous crooked smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm Courtney, Courtney Lamb."

"Holy shit I just realised, you have an accent!" Darren Criss shouted pointing at my mouth.

"Oh my god, you do! Where are you from?" Lauren asked.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to ask me about it" I answered, smiling. "I'm from Melbourne, Australia."

"Whoah that's so cool! Say something Australian" Walker commented. I laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Sorry, but your accent. The way Americans say Australia is funny to me. Okay then, what do you want me to say?" I snickered.

"Tell us about yourself!" Jim Povolo prompted.

"And say G'day, Mate." Joe attempted an Australian accent and we all laughed.

"Haha okay then, G'day, Mate. I'm Courtney Lamb from Australia. I came here to find a place to live before going to UofM next month. I was born on the 1st October, I'm 18 turning 19 this year, and yeah, I don't really know what else to say…" I rambled.

"Your accent is so damn awesome." Joey complimented.

"Haha thanks, I could say the same about you guys, I'm still trying to get used to the whole "American" thing." I continued.

"Wait, you're starting UofM next month? That's so cool! What are you majoring in?" Julia Albain asked.

"I'm majoring in Theatre!"

"Yay! So are we, well most of us graduated last year but Walker, Brosenthal, Lauren and I are still there!" Joey high fived me.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but how the hell did I end up here?" The StarKids just giggled, all except for Joe Walker who shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Er, how about we go into my room and I'll explain everything?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Er, how about we go into my room and I'll explain everything?"Walker suggested. I was hesitant at first, not feeling comfortable about being alone with a guy I just met. But I nodded, trusting Walker and followed him to a room upstairs. I sat on the bed in the corner, crossed legged and after closing the door, walker sat next to me.

"Okay, do you remember how we ran into each other?" I thought for a second before nodding.

"Alright, good. Well after I walked away, I saw you getting yelled and screamed at by that man. I started running over to you when I saw him start hitting you." Joe visibly stiffened, clenching his fist at the mention of Zach, yes his name is Zach and he's my boyfriend. One of the reasons I chose to go to a college so far away, that and I just really love Michigan.

Walker's POV.

My blood started to boil when I saw a man yelling at her; it was obvious that they know each other, a boyfriend perhaps? I don't even know why I am getting so worked up about I girl I just met, not to mention I don't even know her name yet. The mysterious man punched her across the face. That tears it, I ditched my luggage and ran over and pried the man of her, punching him square in the nose.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I yelled. He fought back, yelling swear words while attempting to knock me to the ground. Soon after the security guards came and interfered. I told them of the situation leaving out the part that I didn't know her, and they took the man away, after they let me go, I ran straight to the girl whom was lying on the ground unconscious. Unsure of what to do, I asked the guards to assist me with her and mine's luggage as I carried her bridal-style to Holden's car that was waiting out the front of the airport. After thanking them, I settled her in the back and climbed in the front and gave Brian, who was in the driver's seat, and awkward in-car hug.

"Hey, man good to have you back! Who's the girl?"

I told him what happened, as he drove down to the apartment.

"Wait, so back it up. You ran into this girl, not even 5 mins later you saw her getting beaten up and got all pissy and protective, possibly turned this guy into the police, and now have taken her unconscious body, without her knowing to my car and when she wakes up she is probably going to freak." Brian summed up.

"Well when you put it that way, it makes it sound idiotic…" Brian laughed at this.

"Come on lover-boy, let's take her home." Joe blushed at the name as they drove off to StarKid manor.


	4. Chapter 4

3RD PERSON

"And yeah..." Joe finished awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. Courtney looked down at the ground, not knowing how to respond to this. Zach could be with the police? Would he ever find her again? What if he does? Joe noticed her worried expression and before registering what he was doing, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her head and leaving his hand in between her right ear and shoulder forcing her to look into is impossibly bright blue eyes. "Courtney, I don't know who that man that was attacking you was, but I promise that you are going to be safe. I won't let him get anywhere near you." Joe stated getting lost in her equally blue eyes. There was a sort of certainty in his voice that made her feel comforted. She realised that she was staring and tried her hardest tearing herself away from the heated gaze settling with the floor. "Thank you for saving me." She said turning a deep shade of red. Joe didn't know how to respond but settled with a hug. Courtney tightened her grip around his neck deepening the hug. Joe smiled into her hair, placing a small kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Courtney, the Langs were wondering if you want to stay for dinner-whoa." They broke apart from their intimate hug and looked wide eyed at Lauren who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh-Er-hi Lauren, yeah that would be great thanks" Courtney smiled playing with the hem of her shirt awkwardly. Lauren smiled triumphantly as she saw how uncomfortable Walker looked.

"Okay cool well were ordering pizza anything in particular that you want?"

"Um… you guys don't have Hawaiian, do you?" her brow furrowed.

"What the hell is Hawaiian pizza?" Walker asked, finally getting his voice back.

Courtney explained how a Hawaiian pizza is just a margarita with ham and pineapple which they found bizarre. Pineapple on a pizza? They decided just to get a margarita and put ham and pineapple on herself.

Half an hour later and the pizza arrived. All the StarKids started digging in as soon as they could, scaring the delivery boy and Courtney went to the kitchen and put pineapple on her pizza.

"Are you seriously eating that?" she jumped at the unsuspecting voice in her ear.

"That I am, Walker. It's very common in Australia believe it or not." Walker hummed in response stealing some pineapple from the open can on the bench. Courtney stuck her tongue out at him he returned the gesture before smiling and escorting her and her pizza to the living room where the StarKids were watching The Little Mermaid.

Half way though the movie Brian pipes up

"Hey walker, I dare you to eat some of Courtney's pizza"

"NO" a squawky voice screeches out. Everyone looked around to find the voice but couldn't see the source.

"Hey" Lauren says looking a bit scared "where is Courtney?" everyone's eyes widen and they cast their eyes around the room.

"I'm back here"

"Where is here Courtney?"

"…behind the couch…"

Suddenly as Courtney looks up she sees many worried faces looking down at her.

"hi guys"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" walker booms out as he picks her up with her legs still crossed

"I thought you were going to eat my pizza" Courtney said with an innocent face

"You, you, you…thought I was going to eat your bloody pizza!?" Joe made a face that could only be described as disgust.

"Yes I did!" Courtney hugged the pizza box to her chest but making sure no pizza falls out.

"You know what, I'm curious. I want to taste the pizza." Jim mused casting a look to the pizza box. If looks could kill, Jim would be dead right now. Courtney got out of Joe's grip and made her way to the kitchen as fast as she could.

"NO ONE IS GETTING MY PIZZA!" she yelled from the other room.

"Challenge Accepted" Brian and Jim shared a look before sprinting towards the pizza box, trying desperately to snatch it from her.

"Look out, I know Taekwondo!" Courtney warned. Jim laughed at this; he was so much taller than her that he wasn't really worried. That was until she kicked him in the balls. Soon after, Brian was also on the floor in pain as Courtney skipped back out into the living room and took a seat back next to walker who looked every confused and amused.

As everyone's attention went back to the movie, walker whispered into her ear. "What happened to Jim and Holden?"

"No one touches my food." Joe chuckled at the danger in her voice.

"Can I have a-"

"No." She interrupted.

"Please! I've never had Aussie pizza before." Walker pouted hoping that it would better his chances.

"No. And it's not Aussie pizza… It's Hawaiian." Courtney tilted her head and looked at Joe.

"And pouting or puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I have Cassie as a best friend. Your chances are nada…"Courtney smiles sweetly before going back to her pizza.

"BURN!" Joey shouted from across the room getting a well-deserved rude finger from Walker.

As the movie finished, they decided to choose sleeping arrangements. When they realised they had an extra guest than they usually do.

"Hey Courtney, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Joey asked.

"Um… no I don't actually. I'll go find a hotel or something…" she answered back. Walking over to where her phone lays on the coffee table. Darren tackled her down to the ground pinning her on her back. "You can stay with me!" he yelled excitedly sounding a lot like a 5 year old.

"Oh-uh-are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude your privacy…" she says trying to shake Darren off not succeeding. "Ugh. For a short guy you're very strong…" she complained. Joey grabbed Darren by the back of his shirt. "Okay Darren stop groping the new kid."

"No but seriously Courtney! Stay with me!" Darren jumped up and down excitedly.

"NO I'M HER BEST FRIEND SHE CAN STAY WITH ME!" Lauren grabbed Courtney's hand as Darren grabbed the other yanking her to his side. "NO! She already has a Lopez!"

"Guys chill I can just stay on the couch!"

"NO!" all the boys shouted simultaneously.

"It's your first night in the manor and as a gentleman you are not sleeping on the couch tonight." Jim stated and all the StarKids nodded in agreement.

"Then where can I sleep?" Courtney asked.

"You can sleep with me!" Nick answered sweetly making Courtney smile.

"No she can stay with me!" Joey and Darren said at the same time.

"No! She can stay in our apartment!" Meredith and Lauren joined the argument.

"SHE MUST STAY WITH ME!" Jim boomed in a deep voice. Soon enough, all the StarKids were in an argument in the middle of the room until Courtney stepped in.

"GUYS! Darren is a short arse, he can sleep on the couch!" she reasoned before walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" she yelled behind her as she walked into Darren's room. They all stared at the stairs in disbelief.

"I like this girl." Walker commented an amused smile on his lips.

"We can tell." Matt muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of smoke consumed her nostrils, the flames were every were so bright it hurt her eyes, the smoke got so think it was hard to breath. Suddenly the room got foggy and she was now in a hospital and the doctors were telling her she was lucky to survive, but sadly her parents did not.

She watched herself meet Zach for the first time. She wanted to reach out and tell her to keep walking, to protect her from the pain she knew she would feel. She watched as they grew closer and his true colours started to show. The nights he would come home drunk and beat her. The days when he could not control his temper, what happened to her every time she tried to leave.

She was getting more and more into this nightmare, lost in her own mind, that she didn't hear the pounding footsteps coming up the stars. Nor did she hear the screams and worried voices for her, but she did feel it when a hand reached and grabbed her wrist roughly. Her eyes flew open and she continued screaming she was so lost in her own fears that she didn't recognise who it was she just lashed out. She grabbed the arm holding her wrist but they were too strong for her so she lifted her other arm and gave an almighty swing towards their face. Once they had loosened the grip on her arm she locked onto the persons shoulders and brought her knee up to kneed him in the stomach. As soon as he was down, she hopped up and flew out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

They all stared at Joe whom was currently sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. All too stunned to speak. It was Joe who was the first to come back to reality. He got up and tried to leave the room but Dylan grabbed his arm, stopping him from chasing after Courtney.

"Maybe it's best if someone else goes." He voice calm and soft, careful not to provoke his friend. Joe tried to protest but was stopped one again by Dylan's soothing voice.

"Walker, she just freaked out when you went to comfort her. I'm not saying it's your fault so don't give me that look but I just think it's what's best for Her." Joe said nothing suddenly feeling tired and useless. Dylan slowly let go of his arm and he sat with his head in his hands, not seeing his friends share the same worried look as Dylan went off to find Courtney in the other room. The rest of the StarKids decided to give Walker some space except for Julia who went to comfort Joe.

After a while of searching, Dylan finds Courtney in the music room. Eyes closed and fingers moving effortlessly across the keys. Once she started singing, Dylan was immediately taken back by her talent.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear yeah

Go run run run yeah it's a long way down

But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Ohh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Know you know you can know.

It wasn't until she was done that Dylan realised that she was crying. He walked up to her from behind and sat next to her on the stool, startling her.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"Hi" she whispered back furiously trying to rid her face from the tears. "What's up?" she asked plastering on a fake smile, Dylan saw straight through it.

"You gonna tell me why you freaked out before?" he asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I had a nightmare." She stated.

"I know. I heard you screaming, woke me up." He chuckled shortly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a pain I just-"

"Hey don't worry about it. It was obviously about something that really bothers you, and I know it's none of my business but I want you to know that whatever you need Joe and I plus everyone else in this house are here for you, okay?" Courtney rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug, tracing circles on her back in an act of calming her down.

"Oh god I attacked someone when I woke up didn't I?" Courtney's questioned pulling away "who was it?"

"It was walker" Dylan answered with a chuckle "I don't know if he was more shocked that a girl managed to take him down or if he just wasn't expecting it. You can kick major ass by the way"

"Oh um thanks I guess"

"I mean it you were just like POW POW and he goes down…"

"Dylan"

"And I mean I've never seen someone take down walker…"

"Dylan"

"And of Couse people have tried people have tried hard and you know when…"

"DYLAN!"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling" Courtney chuckled with tears still streaming down her face. Dylan gently pulled her back into his arms."Shhh its okay, Courtney. It's okay. You're okay." He soothed as she sobbed into his shirt.

A few minutes passed and Courtney's tears ran out leaving her with the hiccups and dry sobs.

"What was the nightmare about?" He spoke into her hair once she calmed down a bit.

"Same as always. The fire. My parents." Before Dylan could ask any more questions she was sitting up out of his embrace and forcefully ridding the fallen tears from her cheeks. "Thanks Dylan, but I'm gonna go call my best friend." Dylan nodded in understanding and with one last hug he left Courtney by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

With a sigh Courtney turned to the piano again, she picked up her phone and started to dial.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"COOOOUUUUURRRRTTTTNNNNEEEYYY !"

"Um…OW!"

"Well there is no need to YELL woman"

"Good to know you haven't changed since I've been gone" Courtney replied with a chuckle.

"Me change? I am OFENDED that you would think of such a preposterous butt-trumpery thing!"

"Speaking of but-trumpets there is something I have to tell you..."

"It's not that douche bag of a boyfriend of yours is it?"

"N-no It's not. it something else. "

"Lambo, what's wrong? you're kinda freaking me out a bit..."

"It's good I promise!. I'm just a bit scared of your reaction..."

"Court, you know you can tell me anything..."

"Well ok. um you know how I was going to come up first and find us an apartment.?

"...Yeah."

"Iell... I'm sort of, kind of...livingwiththestarkids" Courtney said in a rush

"Haha I wish! oh my god that would be totally awesome, no pun intended. but seriously, what did you wanna tell me...?"

"No seriously I've been living with them since I got here"

"YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH THE MOTHER-FUCKING STARKIDS AND I'M JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS?! OH MY SWEET EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ROWLING OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WHAT ARE THEY LIKE? OMG I BET JIM IS REALLY TALL RIGHT? AND JOEY AND HIS DAMN ATTRACTIVE CROOKED JAW AND WALKER. WELL HE'S JUST JOE FUCKING WALKER AND DARREN'S HAIR! THAT THING COULD CURE CANCER! AN-"

"CASSANDRA!"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT. UP! There is another reason I called you, you know"

"Oh. So you didn't just call me to tell me that you are living with the coolest people to ever populate Michigan?"

"No. I didn't" Courtney said with a giggle

"Ok out with it lambo"

"Ok so you know how used to wake up in the middle of night to my screams and I would tell you that I suffered from night terrors"

"...Yeah. Oh god have they started to come back?"

"Well...I might have lied to you..."

"What about...?"

"Well they weren't night terrors, they were memories..."

"Memories? but you always said they were about a fi- Oh…Courtney, why didn't you tell me? you know you can tell me anything..."

"I figured if I didn't speak about them they would go away...but did didn't work like that and now I have woken up StarKid manor with my screaming... and that's not even the bad part"

"Haven't you ever heard of the whole 'speaking your mind thing?' Not mentioning it probably made it worse. Wait what's the bad part?

"I might have attacked Joe walker..."Courtney said trailing off at the end

Cassie tried to muffle a chuckle. "You attacked Joe Walker? Why? Did he try to steal your food? Cassie teased

"No! that was last night"

"he tried to wake me up when he heard the screams but the nightmare was also about Zach and he put his hand on me I flipped"

"Oh sweetie, that's sure to be a first impression he'll remember... He'll sure learn not to wake you up, ever. I still don't forgive you for the first time you did that to me..."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! I didn't mean to throw you through a wall..." Courtney said with a pout on her face

Cassie chuckles at the memory "Yeah, one the pain wore off and the crutches went away, it was quite funny..."

"Now can we get back to this StarKid thing I don't know what to do!"

"You're right. Sorry, sorry. Just apologise to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"You don't understand I. took. Down. Joe. Walker! No one has ever done the in the history of StarKid!"

"OMG haha everyone must have flipped out! God. I wished I could have seen that go down!

"Yeah you would have LOVED it." Courtney said it with sarcasm in her voice

"I should get going I've sort of been crying in a chore room, hiding from everyone but still Dylan found me" Courtney said with a sigh In her voice

"What did Dylan say?"

"Just how everyone in the house is there for me and how epic it was to watch walker get taken down by little ole' me"

"Oh god he went total fanboy on you didn't he?"

"No he didn't" Courtney said with mock ire

"Now I'm disappointed..." Cassie fake sighed

"Hey Cass can I call you back I think I hear giggling coming from the other side of the door..."

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all...okay! Tell all the StarKids a massive HI! and tell Walker not to be too hard on himself! Oh! And can you tell Joey Richter that I love him and that we're destined to be friends? Or more" she said with a smile in her voice

"Ok ok I will talk to you soon sis"

"Most defiantly! I love you! Be good and if you can't be good...?"

"Be good at it" Courtney replied with a chuckle

"Exactly! I love you! Take it easy, okay?

"That saying is the reason we always get into trouble

"Yeah probably. But it makes for great stories!"

"Love you too tell my second mother I say hello and I'll try to take it easy but, hey I'm hanging out with StarKids"

"I have never been more jealous of you."

"Bye sis get here soon I miss you already

"I miss you too, Sweetie bye"

Just a little note for you all this is my first story so I hope you are all enjoying it. My best friend Cassie is helping me write this and that convo is an actual convo we had over Skype as our characters. The saying "Be good and if you can't be good, be good at it" is an actual saying we use and has gotten us into trouble before. So I hope you are all enjoying this story and continue to enjoy it. reviews are great because they tell me what to do and what to change. Thank you xoxoxo


	8. SORRY!

I was writing this story with my best friend but we are not talking at the moment. I'm so sorry to all of those who have waited to read this just to get this message :P. i will try my hardest to update as soon as posibble

My apolagies

Happypie

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
